


Perfect Study Spot

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The interns study together at Alex's house.





	Perfect Study Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"I still can't believe that your boyfriend was cool enough to let us study here." Shane tells her. 

"Me neither." Jo agrees. Alex hadn't ever seemed fond of interns, expect her. "I guess he can be nice."

"What happened to Chest Peckwell?" Leah asks her. Jo sees Steph's eyes widen. Jo had given in and told Steph about that whole night. 

"Um, I don't want to talk about it." Jo tells her. "Let's get to studying I guess. I ordered the pizza awhile ago so it should be here soon." 

"Good because I'm starving. Yang won't let me get lunch today." Steph tells them. 

"She's such a bi-"

Jo cuts Leah off. "Lives here." 

"Seriously?" Leah asks. 

"I guess most of the attending have lived here at one point or another." Jo informs her. 

"That's weird." Ross says. 

"Yeah, but apparently it's a home for those with no home." 

Steph smiles. "So, it's the perfect place to study."


End file.
